


I didn't want this

by YYflower



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YYflower/pseuds/YYflower
Summary: Carlisle have no other choice but to make his girlfriend like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

I open my eyes and there he is, the man I love, but then the memories came all to me so fast, that all I want to do is cry, but I can't because I'm not human anymore I know it. I had my suspicions that he wasn't human and now I'm sure. I remember how I was shot and how he bite me to save my life I suppose, but I didn't want this, I already feel the thirst and I hate him and myself for it.

I stand up and the first thing that I do is look myself in the mirror.

"What am I?"

"Vampire." He responded 

"I didn't want this." I tell him trying not to rip his head off

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't lose you." 

I turn around and look at him Carlisle Cullen the man that make me immortal. Suddenly I remember the thirst, that feeling to want to kill someone. I grab my throat hoping to take this horrible feeling away. He came closer to me caressing my cheek, till I grab him and stamp him against the wall.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS, TO MAKE ME LIKE YOU. A KILLER A MONSTER, YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT ALL WAS GOING TO BE OKEY AFTER WHAT YOU DID!!!"

I am beyond angry I'm furious. How does he dare, who the fuck does he think he his. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry. THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IN YOUR DEFENSE!!!!!" 

"I love you." 

I move away from him... Is he serious.

I can't stand this anymore, I quickly make a move to get away from the house but he grab my arm. 

"Let me go."

"I can't, once your thirst is under control you can go, if is what you desire."

❅❅❅

We are at the forest, Carlisle is trying to teach me how to hunt. 

"Why don't you just kill humans?"

"Like you, I never wanted to be like this. A vampire... I never thought that this is what would be of me. My father used to hunt Vampires and Werewolves, but one day we were hunting and an animal came and kill all of them. Leaving me alive, but the creature came closer and bite me. I was in agony for three days, like you. I tried to kill myself, but it didn't work out well. Plus I don't want to hurt anybody." 

I was in shock, he didn't want this either. And me here judging him, damn I'm so stupid, but that make another good reason on why he shouldn't do this.

"Then why? Why do this to me then, if all you want it to do is die?"

"Because I love you so much."

He can't love me, is to soon 

"We been dating just 3 months, you can't just love me."

"I do. There's a thing called being mates. Is like having a soulmate, is forever and no one can break our bond."

"What if I don't love you?"

He smirks, he already knows that I love him. But I can't just make my angry go away that easy. What about my parents, will I ever see them again, or what when I see all my friends die, how I'm gonna to react. All that anger can submerge and I can end hurt somebody even him.

"I can't accept this that easily."

"I know, please let me help you. We can overcome this."

"Okey"

❅❅❅

It's been 7 years I see my parents once in a while, I'm in love with Carlisle we got married two years ago. It was a little ceremony just the Cullen's , my family and a few friends. 

I was in the roof, I like to come here sometimes and just think and relax, since having Alice as family there's not much of that around her. 

I heard a sound, I look at my side and saw Carlisle.

"Hello"

"Sweetheart what are you doing up here?" 

"Just thinking."

"Care to share." 

"Just that I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass the first four years of me becoming in control of my powers."

"Love it's okey, it was more than obvious that it was going to happen."

He sits next to me and entwine our hands. 

"I love you Jennifer Cullen." 

"I love you too Carlisle Cullen."


End file.
